


Poor ugly doll

by IMMAFISHINABOAT



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm lazy, Is this romance?...meh, Jaime singing in spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMAFISHINABOAT/pseuds/IMMAFISHINABOAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sing me a lullaby. In Spanish, please?” </p><p>“I don’t really remember a lot of lullabies”</p><p>“Doesn't matter. Just sing me something in Spanish...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor ugly doll

**Author's Note:**

> That fanfic that starts dirty and ends up sweet...kinda.

They were sharing kisses on Jaime’s bed, his parents were out having a date and they left him in charge of the house and Milagro was at a sleepover, so it was a perfect night for making out without interruptions.

Bart presence was warm and his heart trembled with every touch of naked skin that graced their bodies. Bart took off his jeans and eagerly pulled Jaime’s khaki shorts down.

“Desperate, aren’t we?” Jaime laughed softly while caressing Bart’s sides.

“ _Impulsive_ ” Bart emphasized while grabbing the tanner boy’s shoulders and sliding his hips against the others.

Their kisses quickly became more intense and wet until they just stopped. Bart changed their positions and started to grind on Jaime’s boxers. Bart’s face illuminated by the forgotten laptop on the nightstand, Jaime was enhanced in the way Bart’s neck was flushed and sweaty underneath the blue synthetic light of his desktop background. His mind went numb when Bart moved his hips just the right way.

“Yes, like that, baby” Bart giggled a little about the baby part, but Jaime ignored him and just tried to focus in the free, tremendously _obscene_ way Bart moved against his covered erection. “Eres una cosita preciosa, no te detengas.”

“I don’t even know what that means” The younger teen protested while leaning down closer to him, hip thrusting never stopping. “Are you cussing at me? ThatwouldbeeffortlessbecauseIdonteven-”

“Fuck,” Jaime was getting close “’means you’re doing this wonderful and-” Bart kissed him on the jaw before fully sitting on his wet underwear, “I said you were beautiful too” the brunet started to add some jumping into their hips sliding and _that_ did it for Jaime.

Sounds and skin got lost in his mind while he hold his breath for some blissful seconds. When he came back from his ecstasy, Bart’s head was thrown back as he tightly griped the sheets of the bed close to his chest. Jaime could see how the wet stain in Bart’s boxer briefs started to expand; he groaned and closed his eyes.

There was some rustling before he felt Bart settle beside him.

“I changed you, so no need to get out of bed right now.” The speedster warned him while resting his head on the brown eyed teen’s chest.

“Uh, thanks”

Bart’s hair was soft and damp as he ran his hands thru it.

“Sing me a lullaby. In Spanish, please?” Bart whispered against his skin.

Jaime opened his eyes and stared a little at Bart. No one had ever asked him to sing, much less in Spanish; the last time he sang to someone it was when Milagro was a newborn and Jaime sang to her in company of their mother’s humming.

“I don’t really remember a lot of lullabies”

“Doesn’t matter. Just sing me something in Spanish...”

“All right” Jaime tried to remember the songs his mom and dad sang to Milagro and him when they were younger “Escondida por los rincones, temerosa que alguien la vea, platicaba con los ratones, la pobre muñeca fea.” He started hesitantly, his voice raspy and low. He stopped when the lyrics became blurred in his head.

“You’re doing good, keep going” the brunet coaxed him.

“Right, uhm…” he settled for humming the parts that he had forgotten and sing the ones that he remembered “… y al sentirse olvidada lloró, lagrimitas de aserrín…” the interlude that his mother never forgot to add every time she sang to him was whistled softly before he continued “Muñequita, le dijo el ratón, ya no llores tontita, no tienes razón. Tus amigos, hum-mmm, nosotros no somos así. Te quieren la escoba y el recogedor, te quiere el plumero y el sacudidor, te quieren la araña y el viejo veliz…” Bart was sweetly looking at him while waiting for the next part. Jaime paused for a minute.

“Does it end there?”

“No, hold on, I’m trying to remember.” Jaime actually knew the end, but Bart looked incredibly cute when calmly waiting for the rest of the song, it was an image Jaime wanted to cherish. He grabbed Allen’s face and curved his neck up to lock their lips briefly. “Oh well, there it is.”

“What’s there?” the shortest teen asked him, lips touching with every word, breath tickling their jaws.

“También yo te quiero, y te quiero feliz…”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "La muñeca fea" by "Cri-cri". 
> 
> I remember my grandmother singing this song to me when I cried and not understanding the meaning behind the lyrics. I was 15 when I actually stopped and really listened the song; it was quite bitter, because I was feeling awful that day and when I reached the middle of the song happy tears came out. Haha, I'm such a little penis.
> 
> I think I should translate the parts that Jaime sings in here...but, maybe later. for now I'm just gonna give you the last phrase.
> 
> “También yo te quiero, y te quiero feliz…” - "I love you too, and I love/want you happy..."
> 
> Quiero: You can use "quiero" for two things, to express love(Te quiero/I love you) or to express that you want something or someone(Yo quiero/I want).
> 
> ...man, I feel wrong using a song that my grandma used to sing into a fic where there's grinding involved.


End file.
